An Irish upbringing! xoxoxxo
by gingerbeardedleprechaun
Summary: when little 'ol mes parents die. and with no one else to turn to who better to live with than my god-brother who also happens to be 1/5 of one direction, you know Niall Horan
1. Chapter 1

An Irish upbringing :

Niall pov:

All of us were messing around tickling each other when Paul and a very formal looking guy entered the room. "BOYS! this is very important please take a seat." Paul shouted at us, we nodded and sat down on the couches.

"Mr. Horan you know Georgina Hayleigh Ingram, don't you?" the formal man asked.

Shock shot through my body, formal. Check. Gina's full name. Check. Omd what had happened to Gina!

Not trusting my voice I nodded , gulping at the same time. The boys faces changed to curiosity, I had never told any of them who Gina was.

"I'm afraid, that I come bearing bad news" he said remorse filled his voice. God no not Gina, please no.

"their was a car crash a week ago, resulting in the death of Marcus Ingram, Emma Ingram and Alex Ingram" he said, what about Gina. I creamed in my head. Thankfully luis spoke "what of this Georgina character and why is it important, we don't even know these people!" he asked irritated. "i do" I said my voice low and sad. "as I was saying her parents and brother were killed during the accident, luckily Gina was out with friends at the time, meaning in no way was she injured." I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding in. "and her family, on both sides, disowned them years ago. And the Ingram's did have a name to take care of her if the unimaginable happened, do you know who they put?" I shook my head. He handed me their will, pointing to a paragraph, I read it out loud. "if anything should happen to us, our family having disowned us. We would like to hand over all legal custody of Alex Ingram to be given to the Western family, and for our daughter Georgina Ingram's full custody to be put in Niall Horan's hands." my eyes widened at the last part, they what now! Gina couldn't live with us.

"if you don't mind me asking who the hell is this Ingram family, and what drug were they smoking when they wrote their will" Harry screamed from my side.

"im sorry guys, I totally forgot, I agreed to this along time ago. There my god family. Gina is everything to me, I cant leave her on the street. She is the reason im here today. Taught me how to play guitar, helped me learn to sing and gave me courage." I said sadly. They wouldnt let her stay with us, but I loved Gina like a sister she was everything to me. A tear slid down my cheek. "oh Niall, im so sorry. This must be so hard on you." Louis said hugging me.

"I'm sorry to rush your moment, but I need to know your answer ASAP!" the business man said. I didn't know what to do, I was so confused. That was until Liam's voice popped up with "we will take her!"

_**AUTHERS NOTE:**_

_**I KNOW IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I PROMISS THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCHHHH LONGER. *SHE SAYS IN HOPE!***_

_**ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! BUT YOU don't HAVE TO YA KNOW I WILL KEEP POSTING EVEN IF YOU HATE IT. COS IM NICE THAT WAY, JUST ASK MY FRIENDS AND THEY WILL TELL YOU I NEVER LISTEN TO WHAT ANYONE SAYS! HEH HEH HEH. Until NEXT TIME MY LOVELYS! =D 3 :P :/ :) :')**_

_**LOVE – GINGERBEARDEDLEPRECHAUN**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO – YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME GOSSIP GIRL. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR GOSSIP GIRL. NO MATTER HOW MUCH MONEY I OFFER THEY WONT LET ME BUY NATE ARCHABLE. OR ONE DIRECTION! NOT ENOUGH MONEY IN THE WORLD FOR 1D! X 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

An Irish upbringing :

Niall pov:

All of us were messing around tickling each other when Paul and a very formal looking guy entered the room. "BOYS! this is very important please take a seat." Paul shouted at us, we nodded and sat down on the couches.

"Mr. Horan you know Georgina Hayleigh Ingram, don't you?" the formal man asked.

Shock shot through my body, formal. Check. Gina's full name. Check. Omd what had happened to Gina!

Not trusting my voice I nodded , gulping at the same time. The boys faces changed to curiosity, I had never told any of them who Gina was.

"I'm afraid, that I come bearing bad news" he said remorse filled his voice. God no not Gina, please no.

"their was a car crash a week ago, resulting in the death of Marcus Ingram, Emma Ingram and Alex Ingram" he said, what about Gina. I creamed in my head. Thankfully luis spoke "what of this Georgina character and why is it important, we don't even know these people!" he asked irritated. "i do" I said my voice low and sad. "as I was saying her parents and brother were killed during the accident, luckily Gina was out with friends at the time, meaning in no way was she injured." I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding in. "and her family, on both sides, disowned them years ago. And the Ingram's did have a name to take care of her if the unimaginable happened, do you know who they put?" I shook my head. He handed me their will, pointing to a paragraph, I read it out loud. "if anything should happen to us, our family having disowned us. We would like to hand over all legal custody of Alex Ingram to be given to the Western family, and for our daughter Georgina Ingram's full custody to be put in Niall Horan's hands." my eyes widened at the last part, they what now! Gina couldn't live with us.

"if you don't mind me asking who the hell is this Ingram family, and what drug were they smoking when they wrote their will" Harry screamed from my side.

"im sorry guys, I totally forgot, I agreed to this along time ago. There my god family. Gina is everything to me, I cant leave her on the street. She is the reason im here today. Taught me how to play guitar, helped me learn to sing and gave me courage." I said sadly. They wouldnt let her stay with us, but I loved Gina like a sister she was everything to me. A tear slid down my cheek. "oh Niall, im so sorry. This must be so hard on you." Louis said hugging me.

"I'm sorry to rush your moment, but I need to know your answer ASAP!" the business man said. I didn't know what to do, I was so confused. That was until Liam's voice popped up with "we will take her!"

_**AUTHERS NOTE:**_

_**I KNOW IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I PROMISS THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCHHHH LONGER. *SHE SAYS IN HOPE!***_

_**ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! BUT YOU don't HAVE TO YA KNOW I WILL KEEP POSTING EVEN IF YOU HATE IT. COS IM NICE THAT WAY, JUST ASK MY FRIENDS AND THEY WILL TELL YOU I NEVER LISTEN TO WHAT ANYONE SAYS! HEH HEH HEH. Until NEXT TIME MY LOVELYS! =D 3 :P :/ :) :')**_

_**LOVE – GINGERBEARDEDLEPRECHAUN**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO – YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME GOSSIP GIRL. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR GOSSIP GIRL. NO MATTER HOW MUCH MONEY I OFFER THEY WONT LET ME BUY NATE ARCHABLE. OR ONE DIRECTION! NOT ENOUGH MONEY IN THE WORLD FOR 1D! X 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3-

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ZILT, ZINICHO, ZELT, ZERO, NOTHING! SORRY ONE DIRECTION BUT I don't OWN YOU.**_

CHAP 3:

'PRIVATE NUMBER' flashed on my screen. Daisy shrugged looking over my shoulder. "HELP... GIRLS... Gina... tell my parents I love them" said a familiar voice. My smile widened. "naill, where the hell are you?" I questioned.

"like right in front of you stupid. Why do you think the girls are screaming. By the way turning parent. don't you think that skirts a little to short?" omd he way here. I quickly pulled down my skirt, not that it made much difference. Damn I hate school uniform. "EHAT IN ALL OF HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE Niall?" I shouted at him, he could get kileed by some of these girls. I hung up the phone and ran to the mob. "FUCK THE HELL AWAY FROM THE BOYS BITCHES!" I shouted at them, wolf whistling to get their attention. The girls eyes got scared and backed away. Leaving me stood there tapping my foot arms crossed. "GET BACK TO WHAT EVER YOU WERE DOING THAT wasn't ANNOYING ME" I shouted again and they all ran off. A group of very scared boys , left in the middle of the field. "OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT IS ONE DIRECTION!" daisy shouted in my ear. "go find the boys daisy I will see you later!" I commanded her, she nodded and skipped off. "how the bloody hell did you do that" came a voice of one of the boys, harry. "comes with the social status. I could ruin them. You know how teenagers are about popularity." I said with an evil smurk.

"hey, do you know a Georgina Ingram?" louis asked me. I smirked "you can just call me Gina." all the boys eyes widened bar Niall. I skipped over and hugged him. "ive missed you so much."

"i still don't like you skirt size its too short." I laughed at him. "on the contrary my friend, I love its length." said Cameron, as he raised his eye brows suggestively. I luaghed at him, "what?" Cameron asked innocently. Shaking my head I replied "go away Cameron I will see you in music!" he nodded his head before slinging his bag over his shoulder and running off. I turned back to the boys. "so what brings you boys to the most dangerous part of the isle of wight?" they all gulped and looked around scared. I burst out with laughter, "i guess that means you have never been here before, I was like you when I first came here. Luckily I had a trusty tour guide! So seriously why are you here Niall?" I asked suspiciously. Just then the bell rang.

"i can tell you later off to class" Niall said shooing me away. "fine but I will get it out of you. Even if I have to involve my secret recipe double chocolate fudge cake." I said grabbing the cup cake from my bag, his eyes widened and he licked his lips. I shook my head running to french.


End file.
